


Afraid

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Pidge and Shiro have a bonding moment.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fate221  
> https://fate221.tumblr.com/post/177070920227/no-matter-what-you-think-about-these-two-this

Pidge jolted awake, panting, wild eyes roaming her dimly-lit room in the Green Lion. Sweat covered her face, bangs sticking to her forehead. She took deep breaths, trying to quell the roar in her ears and pounding in her chest.

“Katie?”

Pidge startled whipping her head in the direction of the voice. Shiro was on the ground- wide awake with only a thin blanket separating him from the cold metal floor, another to cover himself with. He stared at her, concern etched into his face.

“Is something wrong?” He asked softly as he got up, blanket sliding to the door in a heap. “Nightmare?”

Pidge nodded as Shiro reached her. She spotted over on the bed as he sat down, back propped against the wall.

“Wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head. Shiro sighed but didn’t press. Pidge would tell him when she was ready. But for now he’d just be here- a reassuring presence.

After awhile, Pidge spoke, taking off her glasses.

“Takashi,” Pidge started, eyes downcast.

He stayed silent, waiting.

“I’m afraid.”

Shiro turned, worry and confusion on his face. “Afraid?”

Pidge nodded. “I’m afraid,” she whispered, a slight tremor in her voice. “I’m scared that we’ll never make it home. That I won’t get too see my family again- Dad, Matt, Bae Bae… my Mom.” Her voice broke.

Shiro could see her blinking back tears. He let out a soft sigh, eyes full of sadness and understanding. She was still a child after all. A child that wanted to be surrounded by her family- not by an intergalactic war.

A child that just wanted to feel safe.

“Oh, Katie,” he murmured, taking one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. “Come here.”

Shiro tugged her to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her. Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know you’re scared. I am too.” He confessed. “Everyone is.”

“But look at what you’ve all accomplished. Look at all the things you’ve done- the people you helped and saved from the Garla. Think about all the families you’ve reunited.

And I know you were scared but did that stop you? No. You just kept on going- because it was the right thing to do. And because you didn’t want anyone else to go through what you did.”

“Shiro-”

“Katie Holt you are one of the most amazing, talented, beautiful I’ve ever met.” Shiro stated firmly, giving Pidge a soft squeeze. “And I'll be _damned_ if a little thing like fear ever stopped you from accomplishing great things.”

“Shiro,” Pidge breathed. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Anytime,” he replied warmly. He kissed her temple gently. “Sleep tight, Katie.”

She nodded, placing her head back on his shoulder, soft snores soon following her after. He chuckled, a soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

Soon they were both fast asleep, protecting each other from the nightmares that plagued their minds and safe from the world that had taken so much from them.


End file.
